A Twist To Naruto: Nara Shikamaru
by Used Napkin
Summary: ShikamaruxOC; Shikamaru is supposed to be her brother, but Momoka could not help but fall in love with him. Things began to change between the two when Shikamaru asked her to be his wife! But who is he really doing it for...? [Contains SLIGHT lemon] Rating had been changed to Mature!
1. Prologue

A quick author's note before the chapter!

"A Twist To" is a series I've created that puts a romantical/lemon "twist" into any anime. As you know, this one is "NARUTO's" Shikamaru. In the future, I plan to do Bleach as well. :) But I hope you enjoy this one!

Early warning: There will be lemon in the future~

* * *

**A Twist To Naruto: Nara Shikamaru**

• Chapter One •

_Prologue_

* * *

_(He's always been so nice to me...)_

Momoka looks up at Shikamaru's face as he assists her with her paperwork. Her cheeks had a hint of pink in them.

_(On top of that, onii-san is also smart...)_

"Did you get that...- Ah... Is something the matter? Your face is kinda red...-"

And instantly, Momoka snapped out of her embarrassing thoughts, "I-I'm fine hahaha..." She laughed awkwardly as she scratches the back of her head.

Shikamaru expressed a very faint yet genuine smile that made her heart skip a beat.

She gulped... slamming both her hands on the table as she pushes herself up, "P-Please excuse me, I-I can't hold it in!" she yelled while running out of the room.

"Can't hold it in... does she mean...?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

**• • •**

Momoka raised through the stairs and up to the roof top; it's her favorite place to go to when she is troubled.

"I can't hold my feelings in, I just can't... I can't hold it i...-" and it suddenly hit her; what she had said to Shikamaru.

_"P-Please excuse me, I-I can't hold it in!"_

_"excuse me, I-I can't hold it in!"_

_"I-I can't hold it in!"_

_ "I can't hold it in!"  
_

Momoka's face turns pale as the dreadful words echoed in her head.

"..." Silence filled the air for a split second, and a scream of terror came afterwards. "KYAAAAA!"

"W-What have I... How can I say something as embarrassing as that?!" She yelled as she paced back and forth.

"Now he's definitely going to think I'm a weirdo... He'll probably think I'm disgusting too...!"

"Baka... Baka... Baka!" She yells in frustration, as she hits her head over and over.

Suddenly, her entire body froze in shock as her eyes widened like it never did before, "Just... how many times have I said that..."

"Said what?"

Her head quickly and nervously turned to the direction of the voice.

He smiled, "I knew you'd be up here."

He walked towards the shade and sat on the large wooden surface, "Come sit with me, it's pretty hot out here."

"O-Okay..."

*_Ba-Bump_* Her heart beats at an abnormal rate as she sat nervously beside Shikamaru.

_(It's always so nerve wracking being this close to onii-san...)_

"I found this place before you, you know." He glared at her.

She gasped, "G-Gome...-"

Chuckling, he cut her off "It's so you to apologize so easily."

She bit her lip, "Gomen... Ah... I did it again! Grr..." She yelled angrily.

He snorted out loud and burst out laughing. "BAHAHAHA"

Momoka's eyes shifted to Shikamaru's laughing face.

_(I'm such an idiot... I'm hopeless...)_

Shikamaru: "Momo-chan, you looked so angry!"

Momoka: "R-Really?!"

Shikamaru: "It's so obvious to know how you're feeling just by looking at your face, haha" He chuckled.

"I-Is that so?" She smiled shyly.

Shikamaru diverted his eyes and closed them shut, as he allowed his back to fall down the wooden surface; placing both palms behind his head.

"Say, Momoka..." His expression turning pensive.

"Eh?" she replied.

_(This is the first time he's looked this serious...)_

And calmly, the following words escaped his mouth... "Would you like to be my wife...?"

* * *

She was only 6 years old when Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, found her in a village destroyed by ninja rebels. Everyone seem to have been brutally murdered... her parents were never found; and ever since that day, she has been in the care of the Nara family. They treated her as if she was their own, and she treated them no differently... except for her older brother, Shikamaru.

He was indeed different; no matter how hard she wanted to and tried to, she could not change her feelings for him... It's obvious that he did not feel the same. Yet, her love for him does not only remain the same, but gets stronger as each day passes.

"It's alright if he doesn't love me."

_(After all... Feelings cannot be changed...)_

Or so she thought, until this fateful day.

* * *

It's been a year since his father's death.

_"Take care of her, y'hear?" Shikaku smiled at his beloved son. "That girl... she loves you."_

Shikamaru opened his eyes, as he pushed himself up in frustration. "Mendokuse..." His eyes then looked up at the shining moon which seem to have calmed his nerves down.

No one expected Shikaku to die in the battlefield, and it was the last thing that could have happened... in his mind.

"Dad would be happy if I did it..."

* * *

_And calmly, the following words escaped his mouth... "Would you like to be my wife...?"_

* * *

Her eyes widened, "W-What are you talking about...?!"

Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"DO NOT JOKE LIKE THAT" She hits him continuously.

"Itai..-! I'm not joking!" He yelled back. "Jeez, that hurt y'know..."

Momoka grasps his arm with her tiny hands, "What do you... I'm supposed to be your little sister, aren't I?" she spoke with gloom.

_(He doesn't like me... so why...? Is he doing it just for my sake...?)_

"People's hearts... change." he replied in a low voice; his eyebrows furrowed.

He breathed in, "I need to... Rather... I want to always be by your side."

"I want to be always there for you, to protect you... and the best way to do that is for you to be mine."

"Just... mine."

Her grasp tightens...

"I-Itai..." Shikamaru tried to remain calm even though he was in pain, "Your fingers are digging through my skin quite deep there..."

Upon realizing what she had done, she quickly let go of his arm, "G-Gomenasai...!" Her cheeks were flushed.

Shikamaru caressed her cheeks for a few moments before he stood up and walked away slowly.

Though he stopped, "There's no rush... You can make up your mind. I'll be alright... with any response." He smiled and turned all the way around.

"Matte...!" She screams. "I-I will... I want to... I always have."

He was surprised but his countenance quickly turned into a smile, "Then it's settled." as he walked back to her and kissed her lips for the first time.

Momoka could not help but cry... She could not believe what was happening. She threw herself in his arms and gave him a very tight embrace.

"I've always loved you..." She whispered as she cried her heart out in happiness.

**• • •**

He kisses her; and he returns her embrace... However, why doesn't he feel truly... happy?

He frowned in her embraces, as he thought of... _someone else_.


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2! Things are getting more serious now! Lots and lots of drama/romance coming uuuupppp!

* * *

**A Twist To Naruto: Nara Shikamaru**

• Chapter Two •

_Secrets Revealed  
_

* * *

_(It's been a little over 2 months ever since onii-san had asked me for marriage.)_

_(The things between us had taken a huge turn...)_

"Ano... Onii-san..." Momoka twirled her index fingers together out of nervousness.

"Yeah?" He answered; preoccupied on putting his boots on.

Asking in a very shy manner, "O-On Saturday... there's a fireworks festival... and I'm just... wondering...-"

A subtle astonished expression quickly transitioned into his normal demeanor, "Ah..." he muttered and turned his head towards her.

"Gomen, My schedule's been kinda tight lately... Maybe next time?" He smiled, and left without hearing her reaction.

"I-..." sadness written on her face, she clutches her hands together tightly as tears dripped down her knuckles. "I see..."

_(Just like last time...)_

**• • •**

A few weeks earlier...

"Onii-san, Sakura-san and Naruto-kun wanted to eat out tonight... Would you like to come along?" Momoka asked cheerfully.

Shikamaru's face had a hint of surprise, "They did?" but then changed into what seemed to be a despaired expression that had been forced, "I wish I could come along, but I have a lot of work to do tonight... I'm sorry, I promise I'll join you guys next time."

"Aww... okay! Well, I guess I'll just stay home tonight too." She pouted; and rather concerned.

Later that night...

_(It is quite windy tonight, but it just feels so good to be out and relax.)_

"I definitely do not regret coming along... Gochisou sama!" Momoka thanked the two for taking her out for dinner.

"Man I bet that Shikamaru is just lazying around somewhere... Lazy bastard..." Naruto complained.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled as she hits Naruto over the head.

"ITAIIII-!" Naruto screamed in pain.

"Ignore this jerk Momo-chan..." She smiles.

"HMPH" Naruto sulks, "I wish Sakura-chan would be nice like Momo-chan, maybe boys will like you mo-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" As she hits Naruto once more, "Let's go Momo-chan, I'll walk you home."

Momoka giggles at the two, "Haha, It's been really fun being with you guys." She smiled. "I actually have to drop by the store really fast, so you both can go ahead without me."

"Aww, don't leave me with Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained.

"You bastard... You're pushing it now!"

*BONKS* "ITAIII" Naruto cried as they both walked off and waved goodbye.

Momoka waved and giggled the last time before heading off to the store.

_(Now, to go get dinner for onii-san. I feel so terrible just staying at home while he works hard.)_

Shikamaru wanted Momoka to quit her job. She expected that she would be doing more at home, but most of the time she's just doing whatever she wanted to. She did not want to oppose Shikamaru's decision given that he only wants what's best for her. She completely understands that Shikamaru thinks everything thoroughly.

"Ah...!" The grocery list that she held in her hands had been swept away by the strong breeze. She quickly ran for it just right by an alley, and there she saw Shikamaru and another person... a girl. Instinctively, she hid herself and could not help but eavesdrop.

"...Temari, I'm sorry..." Shikamaru apologizes.

"You idiot... Why would you do such a thing...? And to not tell me beforehand?!" Temari exclaimed. "You bastard..." she cried.

"Gomen..."

"Is that all you can say?" Temari slapped him, and clutches her hands together. And soon after, Shikamaru embraced her... An embrace that was filled with compassion... and sorrow. He loved this girl more than anything.

"I couldn't do it..." Furrowing his brows, "I didn't... want to lose you..."

Temari returns his embrace and cried in his arms.

Tears fell down Momoka's cheeks as she runs away; as fast as she could... she had no destination but she just wanted to run and run... somewhere... anywhere... anywhere but _home_.

* * *

"Shikamaru, I'm glad you decided to propose to our Momoka." Yoshino spoke joyfully to her son.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes. Dad will be very happy. Gochisou sama." He smiled as he finishes his meal and walks off the kitchen... shortly surprised running to Momoka in the hallway.

He didn't want her to hear something like that, so he was quite shocked at her presence; but he changed his composure rather quickly, "Dinner is ready." he said with a smile; patting her shoulder as he walked past her.

It was all clear to her now... He was only doing it for the sake of his father's happiness. Momoka was in a predicament given that she desires for both Shikaku's and Shikamaru's happiness.

She ran out of the house as her heart was torn into pieces.

"If onii-san thinks this is for the best then... it must be..." She fell down on her knees and began to cry. The only actions available for her to do could be interpreted as selfishness. She could not do anything but accept what was in front of her.

Shikaku would want the both of them to get along; while staying in this so-called relationship isn't particularly getting along, it isn't any better to completely part from each other. And the fact that... she would be in so much pain...

"to lose him..." she whimpered.

"Momo-chan..."

Momoka's eyes widened and she quickly wiped her tears and got herself together. She could not face him.

"Momo-chan, what's wrong?"

It was always easy to tell his voice apart from anyone else.

"I-I'm fine, I just... I miss my father... Err... Shikaku-san, that is..."

"I wish I knew how it feels like to have a father, then maybe I could relate to how you're feeling right now. I wish I could do more than just apologize... haha..." He chuckled.

She faced him; completely forgetting about her own problems.

"No... I was being selfish." She shook her head, as more tears welled up in her eyes.

The yellow-haired ninja rubbed his index finger under his nose, "Damn... I made you cry more didn't I...?"

"...and I just wish I was as tough as you are, Naruto-kun." She hugged him instinctively.

"I'm not... We're all the same... I had people who cared for me and that's what kept me going." He wrapped his arms around her, "Just know that you also have a lot of people who care for you... Including me..." as he rubs her back.

"N-Naruto-kun... Arigatou..." She thanked him from the bottom of her heart.

"Momoka." A stern voice forced her to break away from Naruto's warm hold.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Mom saw you run away and she told me to go find you. Mendokuse... And it turns out you're just messing around with this airhead." Shikamaru exclaimed.

_(Oh... So it was just because of Yoshino-san after all...)_

A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN AIRHEAD YOU LAZY BUM."

"I embrace my laziness if you haven't figured that out." He said calmly.

Naruto: "You bastard, trying to act cool in front of Momo-chan..."

Shikamaru smirked, "So you've finally admitted that I'm a cool guy... heh... I'm always like this, it ain't an act."

Naruto inaudibly mumbles to himself and shortly calms down, "I've had enough of you for today. I'm going home." He walked off; waving, "I'll beat you up if you make Momo-chan cry."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, "What..." and shifted his gaze towards Momoka.

"You've been crying."

Momoka shakes her head in disagreement.

"Well, it doesn't matter." He said in a cold voice, "What matters is being sensual with another man in the open. You're going to be my wife soon, keep that in mind."

Momoka bit her lip as if to refrain herself from bursting into anger... She had been sleepless for so many weeks and this is what he says to her?! She could not hold back any further... "Just like how you'd embrace and exchange words with another woman that you haven't even said to your soon-to-be wife?!" She exclaimed.

Shikamaru looked at her in aversion, "Which is why I said '_in the open_'." He emphasized, and gave her a bitter smile. He then turns around, "Mom is waiting for you; I have to go meet someone so go on home."

Momoka: "You're going to meet _her_... aren't you...?"

Shikamaru: "Well, I'm glad my dear sister isn't as **stupid** as I thought she would be. I'm glad you're catching on rather quickly."

His words struck her and created deep wounds in her heart...

"Onii-san... Why are you being so mean to me?" She mumbled, and began to cry once again.

He snorted; his back was turned and that was his only response.

"You're... I-I know you're doing this for Shikaku-san, but... Shikaku-san would not be happy if we're like this." She cried. "If... If we can go back to the way we were before... Then that is enough for me to be happy..."

_(I do not want to be like this with my brother... I will sacrifice losing him just so that we can be siblings again...)_

"I will cancel the engagement, and I will take full responsibility of the consequences... Just, please..." Momoka begged him.

"**You can't do that**." He _asserted_.

Momoka's eyes widened in disbelief and anger, "D-Doushite...?!"

"My decision is final. Don't do anything stupid, and just go home. I had to delay my plans with Temari for this." He insulted.

"I... I hate you...!" She threw her handkerchief at his back and ran away.

**• • •**

He sighed as he heard her footsteps diminish. His chest had never felt so heavy in his entire life; his knees felt weak and he ended up falling on the ground.

"Mendokuse..." his hand covered his eyes, as he tries his hardest to not burst into tears. Grabbing the handkerchief that she had spitefully thrown at him, he brought it closer to his lips.

"Hell... And I was worried..." He laughed scornfully at himself. He was indeed truly worried that she had gone out at that time of the night, and so he decided to look for her... just to see that she's embracing another man; which had brought indescribable fury in him.

This isn't about his father anymore... This is pure selfishness. He was fully aware of everything that she had said; he knew that marriage was not the answer, but deep inside him, he felt the need... **no**... he _wanted_ to keep her to himself while still selfishly enjoying what life has to offer for him.

He thought he knew what love is, but this feeling is... _vastly different_. He knew it no more.

It disgusted him to no end... He doesn't deserve her love... the only thing he deserves... is her hatred.

* * *

_**"Dad would not be happy after all..."**_

* * *

*Click*

Woah. Didn't expect for this chapter to be this long! Please stay tuned for the next chapter, and, I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^/


	3. The Real First Kiss

A/N: Not much to say about this chapter. It's quite short, but it has a very slight lemon. Yes, very slight. So I'll change the rating now.

~ I'm going through heart break guys =[ ~

* * *

**A Twist To Naruto: Nara Shikamaru**

• Chapter Three •

_The Real First Kiss  
_

* * *

Momoka ran as fast as she could far away from the cruel reality. And without even noticing, she ends up at the place where she least wants to be; back _home_. But it seems that fate had lead her back here.

_(I should not have said such horrible things to onii-san... He might have been very stressed out.)_

_(And the fact that he'd looked for me even though he had plans is... enough. I am in no position to complain.)_

She owes them her entire life... and thus she did not only feel the need but also she wanted to truly apologize for what she had caused and done.

Momoka knocked on Shikamaru's door regardless knowing that he isn't there. She wanted to ignore the fact that he is with another woman at this moment... and so she politely opens his door as if he was in there...

"I-I'm coming in..." she mutters; more so to herself.

His entire room had his scent; it was such a comforting smell that grew in her over the years. She was taken aback by memories and good times that they've both spent together as siblings.

_(If I had not made it obvious that I was in love with him, then none of this would have happened...)_

_(If only I had more strength to have ignored my own feelings...)_

She held back her tears and closed the door shut before letting it flow over her rosy cheeks. She felt responsible for everything that had happened; she was not the type of person to blame it on somebody else.

Though the aura in Shikamaru's room did not only bring back memories from the past, but also the present... his original scent had been masked by the carton of cigarettes that he had been smoking ever since the death of his team's leader, Asuma. Being in his room was... bittersweet.

She walked towards and sat on the bed side, as she laid her head on the mattress. Momoka could smell him more from his sheets...

"I'm such a creepy girl..." She mutters and chuckles in the verge of tears.

Being in his room comforted her and she could feel her eyes getting heavy; she wanted to relax and submit to the bliss even just for a few seconds, but she ended up falling asleep.

**• • •**

She heard the door creak open, but she ignored it and continued her relaxing sleep, "Mmm..."

"What are you doing here...?" A soothing, familiar voice mutters.

_(I'm dreaming about onii-san... At least he could be nice in my dream...)_

"Wake up..." He mutters, as he lightly kicks her leg.

"No..." She unconsciously whispers.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and sat next to her... In silence... His eyes glistening in what seemed to be... _lust_.

"I told you to wake up..." He spoke once again in a low, edgy voice, but his mind was set on **something** else.

He inched closer to her lips, "Does this mean I can do whatever I want...?" grabbing her wrist tightly.

The smell of alcohol ran past her nose, and the aggressive hand that's gripping her wrist brought her back to reality. Her eyes instantly opened wide as she backed away from the man, "O-Onii-san...?"

She began to babble unreasonably, "I, well, you see, I just ... I wanted to see if you were.. uhm... in here... to apologize..."

"Apologize?" He raised an eyebrow, but clearly he was not amused by her actions.

She felt like her heart dropped the moment she heard his voice; which further confirms that this is reality. "Y-Yes!" She yelled nervously, "B-Because I-I didn't mean to...-"

He cut her off and threw her on his bed as he takes off his top, "Go on..." and then pinning her down and kissing her neck.

"Y-You're drunk... Onii-san... S-Stop... Please..." she mutters.

Shikamaru ignored her and rips off her blouse.

"N-No...!" she screams.

He stops and grabs her cheeks aggressively, "You want to make it up to me...? Well, this is the only apology I'll consider. So suck it up."

Momoka began to cry.

Shikamaru takes off her bra and skillfully sucks on her nipples as her body arched forward... forcing a moan out of her; which did her no good for it merely aroused him even more. "This is what you wanted all along, right...?" he insulted with a smirk on his face.

He kissed her in an upward motion, from her breasts up to her lips; as his tongue demands entrance in her mouth.

"Mmm...!" She felt so humiliated and disgusting... She cried even more as he gave her deep, and sensual kisses.

But he soon stopped... "What a boring woman. Get out."

Momoka pushes him and quickly ran out of the room crying.

**• • •**

"I'm such an idiot..." He whispered; chuckling sarcastically; his shaft completely hardened from what had just happened. He rested his back on the wall as he strokes his raging erection... thinking of all the things he desires to do to _his little sister's _body.

* * *

It had gotten out of control in the house for the past few days... She is unable to do anything about it... All she could do is cry.

The time: A little over midnight. It's less likely that she'll run into someone at around this time... she decided to get some fresh air and blow off some steam by going to the rooftop. But as soon as she opens the door, _he_ was there.

The man turns around, "M-Momo-chan? What are you doing here at this hour?"

_(Oh no...)_

Momoka had been crying all the way here.

"You're crying again..." Naruto mutters, "Why...? I hate seeing you like this."

Usually, she would just come up with an excuse but this time, she could not get herself to talk.

"Momo..." he furrowed his eyebrows, "It's Shikamaru isn't it...?"

Her eyes widened, as she turns away from him.

He clutches his hand tightly, "Momo-chan... Leave him..."

She shook her head... "I ca-..."

And before she even finished her sentence, Naruto locked his lips with her.

_(I-I should push away...)_

But she had no energy to, nor did she want to anyway.

Naruto's lips were far more comforting... He's gentle...

_(...and I could feel that he truly cares for me...)_

Unlike the time with Shikamaru...

_(...solely from his kiss...)_

_(I...)_

_(I wouldn't mind...)_

_(If this was my first kiss...)_

**• • •**

Shikamaru watches over the two in revulsion... Her favorite candy was left crushed on the ground; it was something he'd gotten for her, to apologize. But it seems it wasn't their fate to find happiness together.


End file.
